


Kairos, ustulation, cafuné

by zainkilam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fanfiction, High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainkilam/pseuds/zainkilam
Summary: - Dlaczego on jest taki gorący?- Jesteś niemożliwy! To twój nauczyciel.- Nie mów, że się nie zgadzasz.- Jest starszy!





	Kairos, ustulation, cafuné

Wszystko zaczęło się od stromych schodów, fatalnego wypadku, który doprowadził do zmiany nauczyciela i fałszywego dowodu tożsamości.

• • •

\- Daj się namówić, Liam - Jęknął Niall, nachylając się nad swoim przyjacielem. Wspierał się dłońmi po bokach jego ciała, uśmiechając się chytrze - Będziemy się dobrze bawić, prawda Harry?

\- Nie wiem - Mruknął - Nie sądzę.

Niall wywrócił oczami i korzystając z momentu, w którym Liam był rozproszony, wsadził kolano pomiędzy jego nogi, dociskając je delikatnie do jego krocza, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. 

Payne fuknął głośno, piorunując go wzrokiem. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenie zrzucił z siebie przyjaciela, śmiejąc się głośno, gdy Niall spadł z łóżka.

\- Ale z ciebie fiut! - Zagwizdał, kręcąc głową na boki w geście niedowierzania - Zaraz ci pokażę, kto tutaj rządzi!

Zerwał się z podłogi, poprawiając swoją koszulkę, gdy Liam uniósł się na łokciach, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Uduszę cię poduszką, jeśli czegoś spróbujesz.

Niall zmrużył oczy, wbijając palce w jego żebra tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, po czym odskoczył do tyłu, gdy Payne wystawił ręce, aby go złapać. Liam zerwał się z łóżka, chwytając jego nogę i wywracając go na podłogę. Usiadł na nim okrakiem, słysząc jęk niezadowolenia, gdy przycisnął go swoim ciałem do podłoża.

\- Pójdę z tobą na tą imprezę, kochanie - Zaćwiergotał wesoło, szczypiąc jego policzek.

\- Teraz już nie chce - Fuknął - Harry w zupełności mi wystarczy.

Liam zaśmiał się głośno, wywracając oczami, po czym złożył miękki pocałunek na jego policzku.

Ciche pukanie wypełniło pomieszczenie, co natychmiast zwróciło ich uwagę. Trzy pary oczu przeniosły się w stronę drzwi, które uchyliła się delikatnie. Pojawiła się w nich burza niebieskich włosów i promienny uśmiech. 

\- Hej, Gemma! - Krzyknęli chórkiem.

\- Annie kazała przekazać pizze - Odezwała się, machając w powietrzu kartonowymi pudełkami - I mam jeszcze coś, o co poprosił mnie Niall.

Harry podejrzliwie spojrzał w jej stronę, wiedząc, iż cokolwiek wymyślił Niall, to po prostu nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.

\- Boże, Harry - Mruknął Niall - Kocham twoją mamę za tą pizzę. Jest aniołem.

Zrzucił z siebie Payne, wstając z podłogi, a Liam jęknął cicho, czuję ból, który rozległ się po jego ciele.

\- Dupek - Rzucił żartobliwie, szczypiąc swojego Irlandzkiego przyjaciela w nogę.

\- I ciebie Gemma oczywiście też kocham! - Wyśpiewał, idąc w jej kierunku. Złożył jej pokłon, wskazując dłonią jej osobę - O królowo, dziękuję ci za tą przysługę.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się, delikatnie tracąc dłonią jego ramię. 

\- Ktoś zechce wyjaśnić mi o co tutaj chodzi? - Zapytał w końcu Harry, wiercąc się niespokojnie na swoim fotelu.

Gemma wyciągnęła z kieszeni trzy podrobione dowody tożsamości, które w sposób jasny i klarowny mówiło o tym, że Harry Styles, Niall Horan i Liam Payne są pełnoletni i mogą wejść do każdego klubu nocnego w tym mieście.

Harry otworzył usta, aby natychmiast zaprotestować, ale Niall był szybszy.

\- Wiem, że to nielegalne, ale kto mógłby się domyślić? Poza tym nawet jeśli to się wyda, to przecież nie będziemy mieli ogromnych kłopotów, racja? No i co ty sobie pomyślałeś, gdy zapytałem, czy pójdziesz ze mną do klubu, Harry? Chyba nie myślałeś, że pójdziemy do klubu przyjaciół myszki Mickey?

\- To jest niemożliwe! Gemma, jesteś moją siostrą, jak mogłaś wziąć w tym udział?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się słodko.

\- Jesteś rozsądny, kochanie - Odpowiadała - Nic złego nie może się stać i w dodatku będziesz miał oko na tą dwójkę. Wiesz, że są niemożliwi.

\- Wypraszam sobie - Wtrącił Liam, podnosząc swoją rękę do góry, aby każdy zwrócił na niego uwagę - Też jestem odpowiedzialny - Harry puknął się w głowę, a Gemma i Niall posłali mu rozbawione spojrzenia - Dobrze, zjedzmy lepiej tą pizzę.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, otwierając jeden z kartonów, a jego oczy natychmiast zabłyszczały. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli o tym, że w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut rozegra się walka o kilka kawałków pizzy.

• • •

\- To jest, kurwa, niemożliwe - Wyrzucił na wydechu Liam, gdy zostali wpuszczeni do klubu - Jak to się stało?

\- Jestem tak samo zaskoczony jak ty, stary - Wtrącił Niall - Z tego stresu spociłem się gorzej niż na lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Harry wygląda, jak cholerna, dwunastoletnia primabalerina w tym wianku na głowie.

\- Ej, jeszcze jedno słowo i wracam do domu - Fuknął Harry, próbując przecisnąć się przez tłum tańczących par.

Liam mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ciepłej dłoni, trzymając go tak blisko siebie, jak tylko było to możliwe, aby się nie rozdzielili. Styles był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

Czuli w klatkach piersiowych wibracje basów. Główna sala była naprawdę mroczna i posiadała neonowe akcenty. Od czasu do czasu migały światła kolorowych laserów, a głośniki, z których wydobywała się muzyka, miały w przybliżeniu moc i rozmiar tych ze stadionu. Byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem, ale z drugiej strony czuli się naprawdę mali i zgubieni pośród tego tłumu. 

\- Mam wrażenie, że większość facetów nie jest wstanie trzymać swojego fiuta w spodniach - Stwierdził Niall, z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze z ust, gdy znaleźli się przy barze.

Harry usiadł na krześle tuż obok swoich przyjaciół, poprawiając swój malutki i delikatny wianek, który tworzył piękną i spójną całość z jego czekoladowymi lokami. 

\- Co zamawiamy? - Zapytał Niall, wyciągając portfel z tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni. 

\- Może coś lekkiego na początek? Gin z tonikiem? - Zasugerował Liam, opierając łokcie na blacie.

\- Gin z tonikiem? - Powtórzył Harry, marszcząc brwi - Chcecie pić alkohol?

\- Ty też chcesz - Odpowiedział Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym zamówił drinki.

• • •

Niall poszedł do toalety, a Liam uwiesił się na ramieniu jakiegoś chłopaka, który szeptał mu coś do ucha. 

\- Ej, wróżył ci ktoś kiedyś z dłoni? - Zapytał Harry, zwracając na siebie uwagę nieznajomego.

Był niewiele starszy od nich, mógł skończyć zaledwie osiemnaście lat kilka miesięcy temu, ale przynajmniej przebywał w klubie legalnie. 

\- Nie - Odpowiedział zamroczonym od alkoholu głosem.

\- Pokaż dłoń - Poprosił - To nie gryzie.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ostrożnie wystawiając w jego kierunku dłoń, gdy Liam posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech. Harry pochwycił ją w swoje palce, dokładnie się jej przyglądając. 

\- Masz bardzo kręta linie życia - Stwierdził, zagryzając dolną wargę - Chyba nie chcesz, aby się przerwała, prawda? Tak się stanie, jeśli skrzywdzisz w jakiś sposób mojego przyjaciela, albo dotkniesz go tą ręką w niewłaściwy sposób, jeśli nie będzie tego chciał.

\- Ohh - Wypuścił z ust, zabierając swoją dłoń - Nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Świetnie - Odpowiedział Harry, posyłając mu przyjazny uśmiech.

Liam puścił mu oczko, a potem zniknął w tłumie z chłopakiem, aby porwać się w wir tańca. 

Harry westchnął, gdy ktoś nagle podsunął mu pod nos drinka; nie był wstanie jednoznacznie stwierdzić jakiego był koloru, ale krawędź szklanki zdobił kawałek ananasa i uroczy kwiatek. 

Styles uniósł swój wzrok i wtedy jego zielone tęczówki spotkały na swojej drodze niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Bardzo subtelna groźba - Odezwał się mężczyzna. 

Jego głos był niski i delikatny, zupełnie różny od tego, który posiadał Harry. To było dwa przeciwieństwa i młodszy chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z takim brzmieniem. To sprawiło, iż na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, będąc zupełnie oczarowanym. Mężczyzna - był zdecydowanie o wiele starszy - posiadał pięknie wykrojone usta. I gdy się uśmiechnął, wokół jego oczu utworzyły się drobne zmarszczki, co sprawiło, iż Harry mógł przysiąc, że jego kolana dosłownie zmiękły. Nigdy nie widział tak wyrazistych kości policzkowych i tak perfekcyjnej linii szczęki, a także zgrabnego noska. Jego karmelowe włosy ułożone były w quiff.

Czy on w ogóle był prawdziwy?

Harry zignorował jego słowa, a może nawet o nich zapomniał, oszołomiony blaskiem, który emanował od mężczyzny.

\- Co to jest? - Wydusił w końcu z siebie, wskazując szklankę, która stała tuż pod jego nosem.

\- Mai Tai - Odpowiedział - Pomyślałem, że bardzo do ciebie pasuje. Rzadko to robią, ale poprosiłem, aby przyozdobili go dla ciebie kwiatkiem.

\- Ohh - Wypuścił z ust.

Nie powinien był pić więcej. Dwa drinki, które już wypił w zupełności wystarczyły. Zwłaszcza, iż musiał znaleźć swoich przyjaciół, a potem odprowadzić ich do domu.

\- Bardzo podoba mi się twój wianek - Powiedział, przysuwając się odrobinę w jego stronę.

\- Dziękuję - Odpowiedział, czując jak na jego policzki wpłynęły dorodne rumieńce.

\- Jestem Louis - Przedstawił się w końcu, układając swoją dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Jestem Harry - Odpowiedział, czując, jak robi mu się naprawdę gorąco - Bardzo mi miło.

Louis skinął głową, upijając łyk swojego alkoholu. Trunek rozlał się w jego gardle, przyjemnie drażniące jego kubki smakowe.

\- Mnie również jest bardzo miło - Odpowiedział, zagryzając policzek od środka i przez chwilę intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając - Wyglądasz absolutnie niesamowicie. Czy ktoś taki, jak ty, będzie zainteresowany tańcem ze mną? 

Harry zachichotał, co Louis uznał za naprawdę kojące, a po jego ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Oczywiście - Odpowiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać swoich ust, które wygięły się w szeroki uśmiech.

Louis zsunął się ze swojego krzesła, podając chłopakowi dłoń, aby mu pomóc. Muzyka była naprawdę beznadziejna, wokół było duszno, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Harry stwierdził, że pomimo tego, wszystko bardzo mu się podobało. Nie miał żadnego problemu z tym, aby zaakceptować bliskość mężczyzny, gdy niemal wpadł w jego ramiona podczas obrotu. Louis zaśmiał się głośno i melodyjnie, przyciskając do siebie jego ciało. 

\- Poraz pierwszy spotkałem taką osobę jak ty, w takim miejscu - Odezwał się, odgarniają loki, które opadły na jego czoło.

Harry wzdrygnął się na ten delikatny dotyk. Oddychał ciężko, czując jego przesiąknięty alkoholem oddech na swojej twarzy i ich splecione, nieco wilgotne palce. Mógł niemal przysiąc, iż czuł jego przyspieszone bicie serca, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie niczym zaczarowani. Aż w końcu Louis pochylił się w jego stronę i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Zrobił to tak, jakby na ziemi nie było lepszego miejsca, w którym mógłby się teraz znajdować. Zrobił to tak, jakby na całym świecie nie było innej osoby, którą mógłby chcieć. To było delikatne i subtelne. I to był pierwszy raz, gdy ktokolwiek pocałował Harry'ego. To było wspaniałe, pomimo tego, iż był odrobinę zestresowany. Louis naprawdę go pragnął. Rozniecił ogień w jego duszy. Czuł się tak, jakby cała galaktyka się dla nich otworzyła, a gwiazdy świeciły tylko dla niego.

\- Harry! - Ktoś krzyknął nagle, łapiąc go za ramię i przyciągając w swoją stronę - Niall jest tak pijany, że nie mogę zebrać go z podłogi. Musimy wracać do domu - Wyjaśnił, chwytając jego dłoń.

 

Harry spiął się odrobinę, gdy Louis spojrzał na ich splecione palce i zmarszczył swoje brwi. Nie zdążył się odezwać, posłał mu jedynie przepraszający uśmiech, gdy jakaś tańcząca para wtargnęła pomiędzy nich. Louis zniknął nagle w tłumie i pomimo tego, iż Harry próbował go odszukać, nie udało mu się.

•  •  •

Harry westchnął głośno, słysząc śmiech swoich przyjaciół, którzy wygłupiali się w drodze do klasy. Kendall pomachała w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się szeroko. 

\- Witam - Przywitała się, całując jego policzek - Mamy dzisiaj lekcje z tym nowym nauczycielem.

\- Już dzisiaj? - Mruknął Niall, rozpinając zamek swojego plecaka, aby wyciągnąć pączka.

\- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem - Westchnął Liam, zagryzając dolną wargę - Cowell był świetny, boję się, że dostaliśmy kogoś mniej wyrozumiałego.

\- Nie będzie aż tak źle - Pocieszył go Harry, uwieszając się na jego szyi.

Niall otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając w nich Kendall, która korzystając z okazji, skubnęła kawałek jego pączka. Posłała mu słodki uśmiech, gdy on posłał jej ostrzegające spojrzenie.

Liam zacisnął palce na dłoniach Harry'ego, który oplutł jego ciało od tyłu, niemal wskazując mu na barana, gdy wtoczyli się do klasy. Liam zaśmiał się melodyjnie, gdy Harry musnął wargami jego policzek. Potem spojrzał w stronę biurka, za którym siedział ich nowy nauczyciel i poczuł, jak ziemia dosłownie usunęła mu się spod nóg. Dobrze, że Liam trzymał go w ciasnym uścisku, ponieważ mógłby runąć na podłogę, gdy nowy nauczyciel uniósł na nich swój wzrok.

To były te niebieskie tęczówki. To był Louis, jego pierwszy i wyjątkowy pocałunek. Harry myślał o nim od tamtej chwili przez cały czas, ale nawet przez chwilę nie łudził się, że mógłby go jeszcze spotkać.


End file.
